


Loss of a Voice

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of one of his rants, Hiroki loses his voice in front of his students. Having dealt with Miyagi's teasing on his behalf, he made it back home to get pampered by his lover after such a horrible day. ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of a Voice

 

A young woman passed by the renowned "Demon" Kamijou's classroom the moment he screamed at another student. A shiver went through her body, making her hurry past the door. She had attended that class before and she knew when someone broke the riles, that man's wrath was unleashed. She knew a thing or two about bringing out Demon Kamijou's fury, especially so early in the morning when no one was in a good mood.

The moment she made it a few classrooms away, she let out a sigh of relief. She felt bad that there was no pity for the student in question but honestly, the student should have known better.

Inside the classroom, Hiroki smacked his papers on his desk while he continued on ranting. "You have for to be kidding me Sasaki! I have told you time and time again, not to text in my class!"

A group of guys behind Sasaki, snickered but abruptly stopped when Hiroki's glare was directed at them. "Don't think I don't see you three looking over some disgusting porno underneath your desks! Utter disgraces all of you!"

They slunk down their seats in shame while they avoided the expressions of the rest of the students faces. The girls gave them dirty looks while the other guys in the class were trying hard not to laugh at them getting caught.

Hiroki turned his gaze back to Sasaki as he walked around his desk and made his way to the student. Each step he made, had the students freeze in their seats. Some awaited the spectacle which was about to happen and were glad this wasn't happening to them. Others were thanking whatever deity that this lecture was directed onto someone else.

Sasaki trembled in his seat, Hiroki stopped in front of his desk and snatched his phone. "What the hell was so important that you had to send a message at this moment huh?!" The student watched in horror as Hiroki looked through his messages.

Hiroki's eyes narrowed as pocketed the phone. "You will not be getting this back anytime soon!" He turned to the other students when he said. "You should all be lucky I am not doing anything worse than taking this damn phone! You are all adults! Not high schoolers so act your damn age!"

There was silence between the students, no one dared to make a silly comment on how red their professor's face turned or how the volume was reaching higher than usual. They all hoped this ended soon or he figured out that he wasted their class time in his rant.

"Back when I was your age there were  _worse_ consequences for smaller things than this. You all paid to sit here and learn about literature,  _not_  daydream or get distracted in my class! The lack of respect that you displayed is simply ridiculou—" Hiroki's voice cracked at the end and his hand clutched at his throat, his eyes widened in shock.

He stared down at the floor and he opened his mouth to try to form another sentence. Nothing came out of his mouth. He lifted his head up and saw his students mouths were agape. Some were staring at each other while the rest avoided his gaze. The silence went on for a full minute before Hiroki took a step toward his desk. He snatched up his bag before bolting out of the classroom without acknowledging his class.

Sasaki muttered in fear. " Holy shit, did we just break Demon Kamijou?"

* * *

Miyagi blew a line of smoke outside the window while he tapped his foot on the floor. He needed a good smoke during each of his breaks to get through the day. There was no denying that he loved teaching, he would love to stay lecturing for hours on end but the lack of interest and immature students who started his courses but a damper on his mood. He sighed as he tapped the cigarette on his ash tray, which he had to hide from everyone except Hiroki. The younger man knew someone who needed cigarettes to remain somewhat cordial and wouldn't want to see Miyagi and his worst so he let him smoke.

Well on the condition that he smoked right next to the window and brought his own air refreshers to disguise the smell. They were known as the best smelling office on the floor and Miyagi had to hold himself back from saying that it was only because of his cigarette vice. Though the apple pie smell got old fast so he began using a pine fresh scent which made it seem like they were in a forest.

He heard footsteps coming toward his office as he readied his can of air freshener while he positioned his cigarette in his hidden ash tray. When he door opened, he recognized Hiroki and he let out a sigh of relief.

Miyagi grinned. "My sweet honey! Back so soon?! I thought you had another twenty minutes to your lecture." Hiroki closed the door and then walked to his desk and took out a pen and paper before he started writing something.

Hiroki finished it and handed the paper to Miyagi. There was confusion on the older professor's face before he read the paper. A huge smile appeared on his face while he tried hard not to laugh himself to death at the news.

_I lost my voice in the middle of class._

Miyagi chortled in amusement while he smacked his desk with his hand. "This is the best day of my life! I cannot believe that this happened to you! I need to document this before I forget and remind you for the rest of your life!"

Hiroki slapped Miyagi on the shoulder as he gave him his deadliest glare. He was not amused at his own ordeal at all, it wasn't his fault his voice gave out on him. This only made Miyagi laugh even harder, Hiroki clenched his hands into fists while he went to his desk. He heard Miyagi slapping his desk with abandon, he seriously blew all of this out of proportion. Sometimes he didn't understand that man's sense of humor.

Hiroki wrote another note as he handed it to Miyagi before he started grabbing all of his things from his desk. He didn't need Miyagi's teasing, he only wanted to go home, drink some honey tea before falling asleep. Maybe his voice would come back when he woke up in the morning, he only hoped Nowaki didn't make a big deal about this whole situation.

Miyagi read the note as he turned to stare at Hiroki in shock. "I can't take over your class for this afternoon! I have to go somewhere!"

Hiroki snatched the paper again and wrote on it quickly then gave it to him. Before he gave Miyagi any opportunity to complain about it, he ran out of their office as Miyagi let out a deep sigh.

_I don't care. I can't teach without a voice idiot._

He already imagined the pissed off expression on Shinobu's face when he revealed he couldn't make it to their date.

Oh well, at least his amusement for the next month came in every morning for work. A grin appeared on his face, he had waited far too long for something to use as ammo against Hiroki.

* * *

"Hiro-san, what are you doing here?" Nowaki inquired in surprise as he walked over to Hiroki while he placed his shoes in the cabinet near the door. "I didn't expect you home until late in the afternoon."

Hiroki averted his eyes from Nowaki's face while he shut the cabinet door closed. How was he supposed to tell Nowaki that he couldn't verbally communicate with him? Obviously he could write him a note but he didn't want to explain the reason why he lost his voice in the first place. He always defended his conduct in his own classroom but to have actually lost his voice in the process was humiliating. Besides, Nowaki might overreact to what happened to him.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki moved around to look at his face. "Did something happen?"

Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows as his face turned red. Ugh, he didn't want to tell him but he needed to admit what happened so Nowaki wouldn't worry about him. A short version of the situation might suffice without revealing he lost it from yelling at his students. For some reason, he knew Nowaki would come to this conclusion on his own. Nowaki wasn't that dense to not know how he handled his class.

Taking out a sheet of paper and a pen, he quickly wrote his answer, then he handed it to Nowaki. He watched Nowaki read it and saw his face relax some, but when he stared at him, he had an amused smile on his face.

"You lost your voice?" Hiroki did a stiff nod. "Hiro-san, that's nothing to get embarrassed about." Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki's form and kissed his forehead. "Let's go warm up in the couch. You can't talk at all okay? It might take a while for your voice to come back. I'm not really sure about it though, I never had to deal with this before."

Hiroki leaned into Nowaki's embrace, letting out a deep sigh. Relief washed over him and he relaxed in those strong arms. At least Nowaki didn't make fun of him for what happened to him but the man was naturally nice, he wouldn't tease him mercilessly on something he couldn't help.

Nowaki placed his hand on Hiroki's lower back as he lead him into the living room. Hiroki sat on the couch while he watched Nowaki leaving the room. Moments later, he returned with one of their warmest blankets in his arms, Hiroki arched a brow. He wasn't necessarily sick so why did he need a blanket for? It made absolutely no sense to him.

"I know you don't need a blanket but it will keep you warm while I go make you some tea." Nowaki informed him as he handed Hiroki the blanket and went inside of the kitchen, "It will only take a few minutes." Hiroki heard his voice echo from inside of the kitchen, he let out a deep sigh, he hated not having the ability to talk properly.

Unfolding the blanket on his lap, he reached forward and snatched the remote from the table. He turned on the tv and he rolled his eyes when a reality show came on the screen. A lot of the early afternoon shoes were not things he watched but it was better than nothing. He continued on watching and he muttered a few words under his breath, he froze. Did he just speak?

Hiroki opened his mouth and uttered. "This...show..is not good." He coughed a few times into his hand while he softly spoke a few more words, his voice sounded so horrible.

Minutes later, Nowaki returned with a cup in his hands. "I hope I didn't take too long." Nowaki handed Hiroki his tea cup with lemon and honey as he kissed his cheek. "I don't know if the tea might help bring your voice back but at least it will warm you up Hiro-san."

Hiroki accepted the cup and sipped his tea. He didn't want to admit he regained his voice back while Nowaki prepared his honey sweetened tea. Well his voice didn't sound normal, it sounded raspy like after some rough of his nights with Nowaki. A slight flush appeared on his face. He shouldn't think about such things, Nowaki would somehow figure out what he pondered about.

Nowaki sat right next to him while he took the blanket from his lap and maneuvered it around their bodies. An arm hooked around his waist while he tried not to spill his tea on both of them, it would ruin the moment.

"N-Nowaki..." Hiroki croaked out.

Nowaki snapped his head at Hiroki's direction in shock. "Hiro-san, you're talking."

Hiroki nodded his head. "Slightly...I sound like shit." He took a long sip of his tea and his throat didn't feel too awful.

Nowaki snorted in laughter while pulled the blanket tighter around them. "No you don't, you just need to rest it." He nuzzled Hiroki's cheek with his own when he muttered. "I'm glad you didn't lose your voice for real. I would miss hearing it, it's such a beautiful voice, Hiro-san."

Hiroki poked Nowaki's forehead with his pointer finger with a huff. Nowaki laughed in return. Hiroki didn't speak after this, risking his voice meant having to take a long break from teaching. A vacation for his health but it meant another person took his place and taught his students. There was no trust from him over people taking over his class so he needed to recover fast.

He placed the half empty cup on the table in front of them. Leaning against Nowaki's body, he kept his eyes on the tv. His lover's hand rubbed his hip in small circles, it didn't bother him one bit. The scare of losing his voice permanently made him reconsider his rants in the class. He might have to invest in a microphone to take the impact from his vocal cords.

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed up some things and added the separators to each section.


End file.
